warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GgC1ND3R STR1P3
Pinestar's Commitment Hey, you've posted a ton of pages for Pinestar's Commitment characters, when are you going to post the book? I think it sounds good (and I love having more info on Pinestar's family), an I'd be happy to help you with chapter summaries, character pages, etc. But I'd need the book. Also I was reading your profile page just now, and thanks for the shout out. If you were a bit more active and helped out a bit more (not too much I'm not trying to be nitpicky) I'll gladly make you an admin. And we do have a chat feature, so when/if we get enough people for chat to have people on it most of the time I'll make you chat monitor. I'm glad you volunteered because personally I think that sounds like a boring job. Also, about chararts, this wiki is definitely a better place to start than WW (Warriors Wiki) because I myself am no expert at chararts, nor is Spookycat (she's a warrior but still newer than me), so if your dad gives permission, we'd love to have you at the charart project! Oh, and I've made a few blogs and I think you'd like the one titled "This Wiki". Don't read the one about Wayne McLoughin. Plenty of spoilers there. That's okay. It's normal to want to avoid spoilers. I avoided WW for a bit trying to avoid Ghee Apprentice's Quest spoilers. Didn't work out, though, because of the charart page :/ Re:Family Trees They're actually pretty cool. If you give us the program name and how to do it it could become another project, and I'll make you leader, if you like. Furrypelt's does need to be updated, but if you tell me how to do it I can do it for you. Also, about Rockfall's page (how you made it Rockfall (MW)) we don't do that unless the character with the same name is on this ''wiki. It's okay; Stealth did that at first, too I did Gingerheart's tree and here's the link http://familyecho.com/?p=CY6ZP&c=ngikjkcr0m&f=635016631718090206 I couldn't figure out how to get it on the wiki though and it's too big to screenshot. Also, I really can't stay on the wiki. If you haven't heard I got into trouble with my parents, I'm not 13 nor do my parents know I'm currently using wikia. They caught me editing on my phone and yeah that didn't end well for me. I've felt guilty lately so I'm going to reblock myself until I'm 13, coming back every once in a while for about a day. Try asking Stealth about making a new project, since she's basically in charge now. I think it's a great idea, and as founder, even if I'm not here nor 13, I should get a say on what projects make an appearnace here. Re:Merged Series It's an interesting idea. The fanfic I'm currently writing is going to introduce the prohpecy at the end, it's ''Blood will follow the path to darkness. ''Perhaps Pinestar will receive it, then at the end of my fanfic, Bluestar will visit me (Furrypelt) in my dreams, then allow Pinestar to tell me the prophecy himself? Yeah, I understand trying to avoid the spoilers. I don't ''think ''I have too many in there, seeing as you've finished ''The Last Hope, but I guess you never know. I know there are some Apprentice's Quest ''spoilers in the newer ones, though. I'm not entirely sure how many spoilers there are in my fanfics XD. I guess I'd say finish all the super editions and novellas ASAP then you should be all set. There is a reference or two to ''Code of the Clans ''or maybe the mangas (I've only read Graystripe's) but that should be about it. Being an Admin I've noticed your recent activity on this wiki, and here's what I'm going to tell you: I keep checking my email on this place even if I'm not active (or not allowed to be darn parents). If I see you're making more valuable edits--bonus points if you can get that project started, I'd call it Project: Geneology (name the page Geneology)--I'll make you an admin. I know it's your #1 goal, and I think as the first person other than me to join the wiki, you deserve ''something. I noticed your project genealogy. What does Genealogy mean? And shouldn't the title include the word "Project"? -Fox